


The darkness within

by Lectronflight



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lectronflight/pseuds/Lectronflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new threat has appeared forcing the Resistance and the First Order to work together.<br/>Both sides have to get along or they will all die.<br/>Rey and Kylo Ren have no choice but to both learn to balance the dark side and light side in order to defeat this new threat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The darkness within

 

**~The beginning~**

 

* * *

Rey was staring at the sky while feeling calm.She closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh before she opened her eyes as she felt a disturbance in the force before she saw smoke coming out of the house where Luke lived.

Quickly she grabbed her lightsaber and rushed out only to see light almost blinding her.Before she could move two beast appeared with wolfish features.

Both wolves had a axes which were 150cm and was covered in diamond.

The first wolf let out a howl before approaching Rey who swiftly achieved her lightsaber.

The second wolf began circling around Rey like a predator on its prey before the first wolf launched his axe towards Rey.

Rey quickly used the force to push the wolf away however the first wolf caught on what Rey was doing and lanched towards her as well. 

"REY!" Roared Luke as he landed in between Rey and the wolf who was forced down onto the ground by Luke's force.

Rey was surprised at her Master sudden appearance before the second wolf snarled and drove his axe towards Luke who simply used the force to stop the attack.

Both wolves were frozen on the ground before disappearing like they were never there.

Luke turned to Rey who looked exhausted before saying "These creatures...I have never seen them before..."

"Master Luke...what should we do?"

Luke was about to explain when a first order ship appeared as Luke feared "Kylo Ren...."

* * *

 


End file.
